


Day Twenty-Two - Favourite Character

by ShortyStacks, Skiewrites



Series: Linktober 2020 [13]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Beedle is the best character okay, Day Twenty-Two - Favourite Character, Gen, Linked Universe, Linktober 2020, fite me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortyStacks/pseuds/ShortyStacks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiewrites/pseuds/Skiewrites
Summary: Beedle was brought up to be an honest merchant.He lives by the rules that were set up by his father and his father before him. Affordable pricing, never picking a fight with a monster, don’t talk to strangers on the road, recognisable bagging so people know who you are even if they forget. While no two days are the same, there’s a sense of stability to Beedle’s life that he appreciates.Then this half naked kid with a tendency for pyromantics comes along and throws that stability out of the window
Series: Linktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949662
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Day Twenty-Two - Favourite Character

Beedle was brought up to be an honest merchant.

And he tries to live up to that! He does. He goes to every stable and even Kara Kara Bazaar to sell his items, making sure to make arrows during his downtime and collecting any  beetles bugs he spots on the way, because he may not be an alchemist but he knows that alchemists are willing to pay for the bugs so they didn’t have to spend all day looking for the bugs.

But he lives by the rules that were set up by his father and his father before him. Affordable pricing, never picking a fight with a monster, don’t talk to strangers on the road, recognisable bagging so people know who you are even if they forget. While no two days are the same, there’s a sense of stability to Beedle’s life that he appreciates.

Sure, the calamity might break out of the seal that the princess put up 100 years ago, and a monster might attack him in the night or he might be murdered by a yiga while travelling, but that’s nothing that he can control, so he pushes it out of mind and is grateful that the world is still around him as he goes about his days.

And then the world gets flipped on its head one day when this boy, who couldn’t be older than 16, rocks up to Duelling Peak Stables in the thinnest clothes he’s ever seen, twigs in hair that looked like it hadn’t been washed for months and a strange rectangle that glows blue when he uses it.

Beedle has seen his fair share of weirdness. He’s seen travellers injured and lost in the wild stumble back to a stable, their merchandise stolen and lucky to be alive. He’s seen people appear out of nowhere in a flurry of magic paper and stared during a blood moon where monsters rose out of the ground like it was nothing. This was barely anything by this point. So he doesn’t question it.

So anyway, this kid shows up, gives him a ton of monster parts, so many that Beedle wonders what he’s gonna do with so many bokoblin horns, but Beedle has to explain the differences in the colours of rupees. The boy smiles as he signs, the scars on his face making it almost impossible but the boy does it anyway.

He introduces himself as Link, says he’s going to Kakariko, and goes on his way the next night after a night’s rest.

Beedle doesn’t expect to ever see him again, the only weapon he has on his back is a rusty sword a swing away from breaking, there’s no way that the kid’s going to survive long in this world. But then he sees him the next week in the Wetland Stable, with new weapons, new clothes, and a lot more monster parts.

Maybe it wasn’t wise to underestimate him.

* * *

There are rumours of a man, a champion, who is calming the Divine Beasts.

Beedle, admittedly, doesn't know a lot about the Divine Beasts, only the rumours that they were supposed to be built to protect them, but they turned on them because of the Calamity.

No one knows who this hero is, but he is praised alongside the princess who is still in the castle, and while they are people who claim to be the mysterious person, no one believes them, as no one would be stupid enough to try and fight the lizalfos to get to Zora’s Domain, dodge all the lava and boulders on the way up Death Mountain, fly up to the beast in Rito Village, or even be able to get into the Geurdo Town.

The next time Beedle sees Link, he shows off the weapons that he got from his travels, a trident and a bow and a sword that glows in evil’s presence. They all have their own names and Link tells it to them, and Beedle stays awake that night, knowing full well the implications of Link having a sword called the Master Sword.

So, Link is the Champion that the rumours talked off.

Okay, fine, Link is the hero they’re talking about. Beedle would believe that. He’s never seen the kid with the same weapon twice because he breaks them that often and he listens to his wild stories of his weird ways of taking over monster camps. He’s watched Link have an argument with the stable master about whether or not the stalhorse should be allowed to be considered as a horse because it used to be one. This is the same guy that he bumped into on his way to Tabetha wearing some pretty feminine clothing, during a thunderstorm, with the only excuse being that he forgot he was wearing it. During a thunderstorm. How he was not shivering or even ill was mind-blowing.

If there was anyone who was mad enough to take on the Divine Beasts, one after another, with little to no rest, it would be Link.

* * *

The Divine Beasts are all calmed, with strange red lights that point to the castle. Their original function, Beedle supposed.

The next time he sees Link, there’s a new scar added to the collection, caused by lightning according to the story that Link tells, lightning and a horrifying beast called Thunderblight, and Beedle wonders if he’s done with his self-imposed quest.

He isn’t surprised to learn that he isn’t, when Link keeps bumping into him and asking so as many arrows as possible, happily paying twice their worth just so no one else can have them.

One night, when Beedle is supposed to be counting his stock and Link resting from his fight with a lynel, one with a golden coat if Link was to be believed, and Beedle did believe him, Link goes over his plan to fight the Calamity.

Because that’s the plan, apparently.

He’s calm, but monotoned, as he stares towards where the castle lays and goes over the plan. He talks like Beedle wasn’t there, and perhaps that was for the better, for both of them, so that they can pretend that the conversation, however one-sided it may be, never happened and they could go on with their lives and pretend that, if Link disappeared never to be seen again, Beedle can just pretend that Link didn’t decided to go and pick a fight with the most dangerous entity that Hyrule had ever seen. 

If it were any other man, Beedle would argue and tell him it was a suicide mission.

But there’s a look of determination on Link’s face. It’s the same one that Beedle saw when he learned how to catch a horse. It’s the same one that Beedle saw when Link heard a rumour of a rumour and would come back the next day with the treasure that it spoke of. It’s the same look that he had when someone told him that his plan was impossible, so he made sure to do it with as much flair and salt as possible.

If it were any other man, Beedle would say his final goodbyes and know that he was never going to see that guy again.

But this was Link he was talking about.

And when Link arrives at duelling peak stables after a horrifying blood moon, one that beedle was sure that people would talk about for generations to come, with a girl in a dirty dress in his arms and a smile that spoke told him everything, Beedle welcomed him back and helped him to stich the wound on his side and talk about the minor things that had happened in the last couple of days since he had seen Link.

Beedle says his goodbyes to him and his lady friend as they make their way up the mountains to the fabled Kakariko Village. Beedle wondered when he was going to see his friend again.

The months go by, and there’s a lot of rumours spreading around.

It starts off with the obvious: the calamity has been defeated.

No one knows for sure who did it, there’s a couple of big shots claiming it was them when it was obvious that it wasn’t, but it’s mutually agreed it was the same person who calmed the divine beasts.

It was about this time that Beedle learned that just because he knew Link was the one to calm them, didn’t mean that anyone else knew.

Well, obviously, some people outside of him knew about it, but the regular folk in the sables didn’t know. In fact, they had laughed at Beedle when he suggested that it was Link.  _ Laughed. _ He knows it wasn’t malicious or anything, after all, he had been there when Link pulled some of his crazier stunts, seemingly for fun.

He had stared as Link tried to convince everyone that the animal that he was riding was a horse and not in fact a bear. He had watched Link fight the stal that rise up from the ground with only a stick. He had listened to the rumours of the forest fires caused (even on accident), the falling off of mountains and walking it off, so he does not blame the rest of the Hylian population when they think that Link was not the person

But Beedle personally thought that those reasons were enough to believe that Link had been the one to calm the divine beasts.

There are some other rumours, however.

According to some treasure hunters, the guardians that were patrolling Hryule Field had just… deactivated. They were still there, just not moving, not reacting, nothing. They were just hunks of metal, now, not that anyone really wanted to test it and get blown up to smithereens. But their attempts to approach the castle and ransack it of anything valuable had been thawed by Sheikah.

The Sheikah, who are horribly removed from anything that Hylians did unless the Royal Family was involved.

And with the calamity gone, well, rumours went around about the Princess finally being freed.

Beedle thought back to the girl that Link introduced him to.

It seemed weird to think of the dirty girl with the knotted long blonde hair, wearing a dress that fit her oddly in places and snored loudly as the Princess who saved the kingdom for a century, but if Link had taught him anything, it was to expect the unexpected around him.

So, no more Calamity, the royal family was back, monsters died when they were killed.

Surely there was nothing else that Link could do that would surprise Beedle now.

Time passes like it does, and everything is calm, calmer than even before Link turned up and turned his world upside down. The Princess was planning to start rebuilding soon, there are talks of new villages and even a town near the castle, built on the remains of the old Castletown.

There were no opportunities for anything weird to happen, even if the gremlin that was called Link was involved, or so Beedle thought.

Because one day, after no one seeing him for two weeks, a long time when you see someone everywhere you go, no matter what part of Hyrule you’re in, Link turns up at Outskirt Stable with a large group of people, who all look remarkably strange and similar, in the freakiest way possible.

Because of course, Link will find one more way to surprise Beedle.

“Are you going to introduce me to your friend then?” Beedle asked as Link approached him with a smile.

“Sure, but the funny thing is… all of their names are ‘Link’ too…” And so, Link explains, somewhat, how he bumped into the group while on a mission from the Princess. There was clearly a lot of details missing from the story, if the way that the one eyed man looked over sometimes and the way that the small coloured man snorted and the guy with a fur coat placed a hand on Link when the details got a bit too gory for most men’s tastes. 

After the story is told and the others start to settle in for the night, the youngest, barely fourteen by Beedle’s guess, gives Beedle a beetle and Beedle is amazed. It looks so shiny and crunchy.

“How did you know that I would like this?” Beedle asked in amazement as he took the jar from the kid, who beamed at him

“I just got a feeling is all.”

“Maybe we knew each other in a past life!” Beedle exclaimed loudly, ignoring the way that a couple of members of the group started to choke. He had to admit that these people were weird, but he was friends with Link, and if you were friends with Link then you were used to weird, expected it even when it came to Link.

The group was gone the next morning.

That suits Beedle just fine, because no matter how often he bumped into Link during his travels, he couldn’t stick around just because his friend was staying at the stable. No. He had a tight schedule to keep up with, as self-imposed as it was.

And… eight other people called Link? All sharing similar looks and expressions? That was pretty strange, even for Link.

They come back to the stable the next day, after doing whatever the princess apparently told the to do, and as Link looked over with a smile, the scar tissue still in the way but it’s not like he ever stopped him

“Ugh, time for us to go then.” The one with pink hair muttered as he walked towards the portal like he did this every day (not that Beedle was going to judge or anything, oh no, he couldn’t, not when Link used to be followed by a wolf with strange markings and acted like nothing was wrong). The rest of the group followed along, except for Link, who turned to him with a smile.

“If you bump into Zelda just let her know I’m alright, alright?”

“Sure, though, your definition of alright includes ‘I just got in a fight with a Hinox in with no way of being able to see it.’” Beedle reminded him, and Link laughed ignoring the horrified looks of the rest of his group, but said nothing as he walked through the portal, the others following him quickly, until it was only Beedle and the portal left. He tried to take a step closer to the mystery, because surely the Princess would ask a lot of questions about how her knight (Link was a knight, he hated remembering that his friend held such a position of power when he also knew that Link had ran around the countryside naked on a blood moon on several occasions) but it disappeared with a loud pop.

Things just couldn’t be normal with Link, could it?

Beedle found that he preferred it like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it cheating if I wrote this before linktober? No, because I haven't shared this.


End file.
